Mozolne szczęście
by KnightME
Summary: Gdzie Hermiona dominuje i z perfekcyjnością rządzi swoim życiem, radząc sobie z wieloma przeciwnościami losu. Aż w końcu znudzona poukładanym życiem natrafia na Snape'a i... dzieją się niespodziewane rzeczy. Trochę ciężkostrawne, nasycone "pwp"kami, ale z happy end'em.


**A/N: Sorki za niedokończone opowiadania i spóźniony prezent gwiazdkowy, który raczej pasuje już do sylwestrowego. Poniższy efekt mojego lenistwa może wydawać się niektórym osobom ciężki, z błędami i niezbyt kanonicznymi charakterami bohaterów, więc proszę na mnie nie krzyczeć :) ****_Mozolne szczęście_**** zamknie się w trzech (gorących na każdym końcu) rozdziałach****. Cieszę się, że moje wypociny w ogóle kogoś interesują. Do następnego!**

_Gwiazdka._

Elektroniczny zegar stojący na środku marmurowego stołu wskazywał pierwszą w nocy, pozostawiając jej jeszcze godzinę spektaklu na którym aktualnie była obecna.

_Od siedmiu lat mam tylko jedno, ważne życzenie dla świętego Mikołaja._

Krzyżując nogi usadowiła się wygodniej w swym miejscu powodując ciche skrzypienie wielkiej, narożnej sofy wykonanej z białej i intensywnie wonnej skóry na której siedziała. Małe pomieszczenie VIP było ciemne, zadymione i duszne. Leniwie sięgnęła po zwilgocony kryształ drogiego likieru z wypełnionym po brzegi lodem, wsuwając grubą słomkę pomiędzy różowe, suche wargi.

_A wciąż na gwiazdkę dostaję to samo __**gówno**__._

Młoda kobieta siedząca na udach innej, równie małoletniej kobiety, zmuszając się do swego najlepiej uwodzicielskiego uśmiechu na błyszczących od gęstej pomadki ustach podała jej świeżo uzupełnioną dulawkę, drugą dłonią strzepując z biustu swej towarzyszki resztki skruszonych wcześniej liści specyfiku.

_Od siedmiu długich, pieprzonych lat._

Odmówiła machając zaprzeczająco delikatnie głową. Swą smukłą dłonią sięgnęła do dużych, przeciwsłonecznych okularów w cienkiej, białej oprawce za którymi chowała przekrwione spojówki, poprawiając ich usadowienie na swym nosie.

Już dawno się upaliłam, dziewczynki pomyślała żałośnie, wpatrując się ospale w scenę rozpościerającą się parę kroków przed nią na obitym miękką tkaniną czerwonym podeście, oświetlonym ciemno niebieskimi diodowymi światłami dobiegającymi z dołu sceny. Czując nadchodzące znane i dosyć bliskie jej ostatnimi czasy mrowienie ogarniające ciało chłonęła otaczającą ją egzotyczno zmysłową muzykę jak gąbka, przypatrując się żywym aktorom w nasyconym erotyzmem akcie. Obok niej para dziewcząt zadowalały wzajemnie swe ciała; ich przymglone narkotykiem powieki ociężale zwrócone były w stronę sceny, na której w tym momencie aktorka wydawała z siebie stłumione jęki. Strategiczny organ aktora umieszczony w jej apetycznych ustach powodował u aktorki wręcz przesadny nadmiar śliny, która nabłyszczyła jej brodę, cienkimi strużkami spływając po kolumnie jej śniadej szyi.

_Dokładnie tego samego dnia grudnia, od siedmiu ostatnich lat, odwiedzam to pieprzone miejsce;_

Ziewnęła nonszalancko i z zamiarem wyłączenia swego firmowego telefonu sięgnęła do kieszeni czarnego żakietu, gdy na wyświetlaczu ukazało się powiadomienie przychodzącego połączenia realizowanego przez jej asystentkę. Przycisnęła zieloną słuchawkę i powróciła wzrokiem na rozgrywającą się scenę, przykładając telefon do ucha i rzucając zwykłe "Słucham", oblizując zaraz potem wyschnięte wargi.

_pełne obrzydliwości_,

-Przepraszam, że niepokoję o tak późnej porze, lecz chciałabym panią powiadomić o pewnym problemie, który wyniknął po rozmowie odbytej przed chwilą przeze mnie i pewnym mężczyzną z Ministerstwa.

Jej asystentka była młodą i doświadczoną kobietą z pracą przy bardzo - z podkreśleniem słowa bardzo - ważnych dokumentach; była samotna i nie miała z kim spędzać święta, z nadwagą i problemami finansowymi, co pozwalało na całkowite poświęcenie się asystentki dla pracy, rzadkie zwolnienia i niezawodność. Pracodawczyni podczas zatrudniania wzięła te fakty pod uwagę, a te okazały się być najbardziej adekwatnymi jej wymaganiom.

Słuchaczka zawróciła oczami na usłyszane "Ministerstwo" ssąc lekko słomkę zimnego trunku, gdy asystentka kontynuowała swym drżącym, nieśmiałym głosikiem.  
-Wygląda na to, że to poważna sprawa, więc umówiłam go z panią  
jutro o jedenastej. Zamieniłam wizytację pana Kingsley'a na najbliższy wolny termin, wciskając tego z Ministerstwa na jutro, zgadza się pani?  
Nie obchodziła świąt, a każdy dzień miała zaplanowany na ostatni guzik, z zapełnionym grafikiem tak, jak preferowała.

_nagich ciał,_

-Tak. - odpowiedziała, wpatrując się w pośladki wysilającego się w tym momencie aktora.  
-Zatem jutro, godzina jedenasta, pomieszczenie biurowe.

_płynów ustrojowych,_

-Oczywiście.  
-Przygotuję wszystkie niezbędne dokumenty dotyczące sprawy.

_ćpania,_

-Dobrze.  
-Umieszczę je w czerwonej teczce na pani biurku.

_puszczania się_

-Wspaniale.  
-Przepraszam za przeszkodzenie, życzę dobrej nocy. - asystentka wypuściła z siebie powietrze w tak niestosowny sposób, jakby przez całą rozmowę dusiła je w sobie.

Zakończyła rozmowę i zerkając przez ułamek sekundy na tapetę ekranu wyłączyła nerwowo telefon. Chwilowo analizowała odbytą rozmowę z zaspaną asystentką, zastanawiając się nad powodem jutrzejszego przybycia kolejnego brudnego gbura z Ministerstwa Magii, za których odwalała większą część ciężkiej, umysłowej roboty. Ziewnęła kolejny raz, rozluźniona odurzającą substancją krążącą w jej krwioobiegu, dzięki któremu dość często zdarza się jej uciec od przygniatających faktów rzeczywistości.

_w oksymoroniczny - wykwintny, dyskretny i luksusowy sposób._

W jej przyćmionym umyśle nagle pojawiło się zdjęcie tapety wyświetlacza prywatnej komórki. Już od dawna planowała usunąć dane zdjęcie z pamięci urządzenia, lecz nigdy nie zdobyła się na odwagę by to zrobić; za każdym razem ciskała komórką o podłogę unosząc przy tym nogę z zamiarem wbicia swej wysokiej szpilki centralnie w szklany ekran. Nie potrafiła tego zrobić, gdy pełna gniewu i bezsilności gotowa na roztrzaskanie telefonu na kawałki wpatrywała się w uśmiechnięte i bliskie jej sercu twarze trzech znanych osób.

_Ze złudną nadzieją, by zapomnieć co stało się tych pieprzonych siedem lat temu, właśnie w ten cholerny dzień._

Umięśniony, czarnoskóry mężczyzna z umalowaną twarzą wszedł do sali z butelką jej ulubionego likieru na srebrnej tacy zbliżając się w jej stronę i pochylając się, by uzupełnić w połowie zapełniony kryształ jej trunku. Przez chwilę obserwowała jego napięte muskuły i liczne, zapętlone tatuaże na wyrzeźbionym brzuchu, kiwając mu lekko w geście pozwolenia na dolewkę. Nie zdziwiła się, gdy kelner po nalaniu likieru położył tacę z wysoką butelką na marmurze i podszedł do dwóch lesbijek, separując je dyskretnie od siebie i dołączając się do zabawy.

_Wtedy poczułam, jak gorzki i tępy do zgryzienia jest orzech rzeczywistości; rani podniebienie, wyciska łzy z oczu, pozostawia za sobą dotkliwe, głębokie blizny. Niezapomniane ślady._

Wlepiła swój wzrok na trójkę kochanków przybierając obłudny i pełen bólu uśmiech na twarzy; nie mogła również zaprzeczyć obecnego podniecenia, jakie wywierały na niej wszystkie odbierane w tym momencie bodźce. Alkohol wraz z substancją odurzającą reagując ze sobą dawały efekt pobudzenia, a akty rozgrywające się przed nią wzmagały pożądane działanie zażytych specyfików. Jedynym bodźcem na który się nie godziła był dotyk. Nie potrzebowała tego typu rozrywki; płaciła więc wymagała, a oni posłusznie realizowali jej wszystkie zachcianki.

_Wtedy zginął Ron i zabrał ze sobą żywą, niezbędną cząstkę mnie. Moje uczucia umarły razem z nim, a jego śmierć niosła za sobą równie tragiczne, popieprzone do szpiku kości następstwa. Zeszłam na najgorsze dno i dzięki Bogu udało mi się z niego powstać. Udało mi się zrozumieć, jak to naprawdę jest być potężnym i światłym czarodziejem. I wykorzystałam to najlepiej jak tylko potrafiłam._

_Stałam się tą, przed którymi ostrzegali mnie opiekunowie._

_Inaczej nie zniosłabym już ani chwili dłużej._

Powoli zbliżał się koniec jej nocnej przygody, czas złośliwie przypominał jej o powróceniu do pustego apartamentu, kolejnej źle przespanej, krótkiej nocy. Do kolejnych rozmyślań, obaw i lęków, które za dnia uśpione głęboko w jej wnętrzu tylko czekają na wieczorną porę aby niespowolnione jej dzienną, umysłową pracą mogły przypomnieć o swym natarczywym, natrętnym i niepożądanym istnieniu.

_Po śmierci jedynego mężczyzny, którego kochałam z całego serca, odeszła kolejna bliska mi osoba. Harry wyjechał z Wielkiej Brytanii zaraz po tym, jak przyznał się do swojej rzeczywistej orientacji seksualnej. Wraz z jego wyjazdem uszło ze mnie poczucie bezpieczeństwa tak nagle, jak zwykłe pęknięcie mydlanej bańki. Ginny zaś przez najgorsze pisma czarodziejskiego światka została oficjalnie nazwana posuwadłem, gdy dowiedziano się o romansie odbytym wraz z graczem drużyny quidditcha w której aktualnie rozgrywa. Przez desperackie ukrywanie się rudowłosej dziewczyny straciłam jedyną przyjaciółkę. _

_Bezpowrotnie tracąc jakiekolwiek wsparcie, nadzieję, cele._

_Rzeczywistość oduczyła mnie przyzwyczajeń do takich udogodnień._

Postanowiła nie przeciągając swej wizyty ani chwili dłużej, więc odstawiając drink sięgnęła do kieszeni żakietu i wyciągnęła z niej małą, kwadratową karteczkę. Położyła podpisany wcześniej czek na marmurowy stół i przyciskając go zapełnioną już tylko lodem szklanką wstała i udała się do wyjścia, wyciągając z kieszeni klucze do dwuletniego Cadillaca nie zważając na swój stan nietrzeźwości i status czarodzieja umożliwiający teleportację. Wychodząc na zewnątrz nabrała czystszego, świeższego powietrza w płuca pozwalając, by fala dreszczy przeszyła jej lekko odrętwiałą posturę. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie otwierając samochód, zapaliła silnik i bez zastanowienia odjechała z piskiem opon pozostawiając za sobą hałdę wzbierającego się nad asfaltem kurzu.

_Jedyne czego pragnę; jedyną rzeczą jakiej nie posiadam; moim jedynym życzeniem jest trochę szczęścia. _

_Czy to naprawdę tak trudne?_

Hermiona Jean Granger w wieku dwudziestu siedmiu lat krótko mówiąc miała już wszystko, do czego dążyła. Poprzez swoją determinację, ambitność i nieprzeciętną inteligencję uzyskała wysoko postawiony zawód, podwójnie mistrzowskie wykształcenie i uszanowanie wśród czarodziejskiego świata. Zakupiła duży apartament, samochód, założyła własne mikro przedsiębiorstwo. Nietuzinkowa praca nigdy nie była żmudną i monotonną, zapewniała co chwila nowe zlecenia i zadania, co drugie to ciekawsze i wymagające większego poświęcenia, prywatnie rozwiązując najbardziej enigmatyczne i stwarzające problemy procedury Departamentu Tajemnic. Zarabiając przy tym grube sumy nie pozbyła się swej filantropijności - większość swych zysków przekazywała na wyższe, charytatywne cele dając szczęście innym, zdobywając tym tytuł respektowanej, wpływowej czarownicy-bohaterki o wielkim sercu. Wszystko to wykonywała intensywnie, dokładnie i z nawiązką; byle zapomnieć, przez chwilę wyrwać się z rzeczywistości, by unieść ciężar trwale spoczywający na jej barkach.

Zachowała odwagę i siłę prawdziwej gryfonki, lecz w teraźniejszości to właśnie cechy ślizgona bardziej przydają jej się na co dzień.

_Byłam świadoma tego, że dla niektórych ludzi szczęście jest wprost proporcjonalne do ilości cyfr na swym bankowym koncie. A przecież szczęścia nie można od tak sobie kupić, zapakować w ładne pudełeczko i otworzyć kiedy się ma na to ochotę._

Hermiona dobrze wiedziała, co oznaczają prawdziwe dobra materialne. Zaznała nieraz wykwintnego, niepowtarzalnego smaku ponad dwudziestoletniego wina, czuła niesamowity dotyk jedwabiów i kaszmiru czy też błyszczała nieomylnym blaskiem najczystszych kryształów i diamentów. Coraz bardziej świadoma tego kim jest i na jakim szczeblu społeczeństwa się znajduje, nie żałowała swych kosztownych wydatków; zapracowując sobie na nie legalnie i poprzez własny wysiłek. Stała się doświadczona; doniosła, poważna i profesjonalna w każdym calu nie zapomniawszy przy tym nigdy o jednym, ważnym stwierdzeniu.

_Żadne dobra materialnie nie zrównają wartości prawdziwego, bezcennego szczęścia._

Pomimo nieprzyjemnych doświadczeń, aktualnego dostatku i zapewniającej wrażeń i emocji pracy Hermiona wprawdzie mówiąc była w pewnej, a nawet większej niż trochę mierze znudzona. Zasmakowała już prawie wszystkiego, na co mogła sobie tylko pozwolić i nic, co jej obce czy nieodkryte nie zdawałoby się ją już zaskoczyć. Z pewnością nie pozwalała sobie na jakikolwiek bałagan - znając jej osobowość każdy szczegół miała dokładnie zaplanowany i zapięty na ostatni guzik. Nawet dziś; unosząc się z wygodnego łóżka na ogromnym kacu i nieprzespanej nocy, dokładnie pięć minut przed godziną siódmą o poranku zaparkowała swego zadbanego Cadillaca pod wieżowcem biurowca, w którym znajdowało się jej skromne biuro.

Jej dzisiejszy grafik obejmował sporządzenie żmudnego, szczegółowego sprawozdania ze sprawy numer 9 444/01 nad którą samodzielnie przeprowadzała śledztwo. Dochodzenie miało wiele niewyjaśnionych aspektów, więc ich opisanie jak dokładnie przeliczyła Hermiona zajmie jej dostatecznie czasu, by być gotową na spotkanie z przedstawicielem Ministerstwa Magii z pięciominutową przewagą. Podczas pracy sączyła z ochotą mocną kawę z mlekiem i zerkała co chwila na zegarek, upewniając się w swym przekonaniu o zdążeniu z czasem.

_W pewną bezsenną noc uznałam nieco niedojrzale, że szczęście przeznaczone dla mnie musi być niesamowicie duże i dąży do mnie małymi kroczkami._

Sześć minut przed godziną jedenastą Hermiona odłożyła grubą teczkę dokumentów na plik innych leżących w porządku na wielkim, mahoniowym biurku, opisanych jako "Jutro" na leżącej przed nimi fioletowej karteczce. Rozprostowując delikatnie swe plecy oparła się o miękkie obicie jej wygodnego, biurowego fotela pozwalając sobie na chwilę odetchnięcia. Niewerbalnym zaklęciem uzupełniła posrebrzaną filiżankę ulubioną kawą i powoli przygotowywała się na kolejną sprawę, o której dotychczas nadal nie powiadomiono ją z Ministerstwa. Sprawa rzekomo miała dotyczyć jakiejś nad którą kiedyś pracowała i musiało być to załatwione koniecznie na dziś, szybko i sprawnie z naciskiem na epitety, zupełnie jakby nie znali dzisiejszej Hermiony Granger.

_Na dzień dzisiejszy kwestię szczęścia całkowicie powierzyłam w ręce losu._

Dwie minuty przed spotkaniem zapięła poprzednio odpięty pierwszy guzik satynowej koszuli w kolorze rtęci i usłyszawszy głos asystentki Alice przekazującej przez zaczarowany interkom komunikat o przybyciu gościa powstała z miejsca. Upewniła się jeszcze ostatnim zerknięciem na biurko i swój elegancki strój i usłyszała pożądane pukanie do biurowych drzwi. W progu stanął widocznie rozgniewany mężczyzna, a Hermiona poczuła gdzieś w głębi jak w tym momencie powinna być doszczętnie zaskoczona. Mogłaby nawet przyznać, że wraz z przybyciem tego człowieka poczułoby się gorzki posmak strachu, gniewu i bezsilności, które przeważnie za sobą niosła jego obecność. Hermiona jednakże nie miała w tym momencie na nic większej ochoty, jak tylko bezceremonialnie zawrócić oczyma.

_A gdy przez ostatnie osiem lat trwałam w stałym uprzedzeniu, że nic mnie już nie zaskoczy, w moim życiu niespodziewanie pojawił się pewien człowiek, o którym dogłębnie zapomniałam._

-Jakże miło _znów_ panią widzieć, panno Granger.

Niezmierna ochota parsknięcia śmiechem przyćmiła na chwilę jej trzeźwo kierujący się umysł. Mężczyzna wszedł w głąb pomieszczenia zatrzymując się tuż przed biurkiem. Trzymał teczkę dokumentów w kurczowo zaciśniętej lewej dłoni i przypatrywał się jej oczom ze sceptycyzmem i lekką odrazą na twarzy.

_Ironia w głosie, piorunujące spojrzenie i przy tym ta cała otaczająca go tajemnicza, nieznana aura. Jak bardzo byłam zawiedziona jego jedyną, niezmienną taktyką od lat, by zbić z tropu natychmiast każdą napotkaną osobę._

-A może pani _wdowo_ Weasley?

Hermiona przez ułamek sekundy zatrzymała wzbierane powietrze w płucach jak i odczuła mocniejszy akt swego serca na wspomniane nazwisko mężczyzny, którego jako jedynego w swym życiu bezgranicznie darzyła miłością. Severus Snape nigdy nie był spostrzegany jako osoba taktowna czy empatyczna, a kobieta mając w tym momencie na myśli rzucenie któregoś z mocnych i skutecznych klątw na mężczyznę, na zewnątrz pozostawała niewzruszona i zrównoważoną. Pozwoliła sobie ominąć zbędne życzliwości i bez choćby mrugnięcia oczu przeszła od razu do sedna sprawy dzisiejszego spotkania.

_Nadal jest zmierzłym, starym gburem, który myśli, że w każdej osobie czai się jakiś podstęp i niebezpieczeństwo. Typowe. _

_Najpierw sądziłam jak to dobrze było go nie widywać przez… chyba już dekadę. Poczułam się trochę staro na wspomniane dziesięć lat; bezbarwnie, banalnie, nudno._

-Czym więc zawdzięczam to niespodziewane spotkanie, szanowny panie Snape?

Hermiona ani nie drgnęła wymawiając jego nazwisko, jej twarz pozostawała bez wyrazu, głos miękki i zarazem stanowczy w rzeczywistości winny być odebrany jako "gadaj gburze o co ci chodzi, byle szybko". Zauważyła zmianę w jego ekspresyjnych, ciemnych tęczówkach, które przeważnie mówiły więcej niż jego gesty, mimika i postura razem wzięte; to coś tak charakterystycznego, czego nigdy nie można było zapomnieć. Mężczyzna po sekundzie widocznego wahania usiadł na fotelu umiejscowionym naprzeciw niej i położył trzymaną w ręku teczkę, nie spuszczając ani na chwilę swego wzroku z jej twarzy. Hermiona usiadła na swym miejscu i spokojnie oczekiwała jego odpowiedzi.

-Zostałem przysłany w sprawie numer 8 233/02 dotyczącej twoich spostrzeżeń na temat śladów śmiertelnie zadanych tortur na córce jednego z ministrów, której ciało osobiście odnalazłem. Mianowicie w dokumentach znajdują się błędne fakty. Mógłbym nawet rzec, że okazują się być określonymi w kretyński sposób. I gdyby to sprawozdanie zostało napisane w poprawny i adekwatny sposób, nie traciłbym czasu siedząc tu bezczynie z pani powodu, tylko zająłbym się czymś _bardziej_ pożytecznym.

Zignorowała jego niepohamowane pragnienie do rzucenia paru niepotrzebnych dygresji i ujęła teczkę w swe małe dłonie. Hermiona nie wiedziała dokładnie, w jakim departamencie czy biurze pracuje rozeźlony człowiek siedzący naprzeciwko, ale z pewnością mogła obecnie stwierdzić, że jest pracą, która w zupełności pasuje do jego osobowości.

-To mało prawdopodobne, panie Snape. Wszelkie sporządzone przeze mnie pisma są dokładnie weryfikowane przez wykwalifikowanych pracowników nim trafią do archiwów Ministerstwa. - podczas odpowiedzi przeglądnęła pospiesznie wszystkie stronice w teczce i wyciągając różdżkę rzuciła parę sprawdzających czarów. - Niewątpliwie to sprawozdanie musiało być w jakiś sposób sfałszowane.

Snape poruszył się w swym miejscu zyskując tym jej uwagę, gdy spojrzeniem powróciła znad kartek do jego poirytowanej twarzy.

-_Panno_ Granger, mówiąc słowo _błędne_ miałem nadzieję, że będzie pani _natychmiast_ świadoma celu tego spotkania . Mnie osobiście nie obchodzi nawet krztynę, czy te papierki są napisane przez panią czy sześciolatka, czy są sfałszowane czy podłożone; mają do cholery zgadzać się z autentycznością tak, jak tylko i wyłącznie _powinny_ w mojej pracy. Liczę na sprawne poprawienie tego dokumentu, byśmy mogli w końcu nie tracić _mojego_ czasu.

_Lecz z każdą nową chwilą przebytą w jego towarzystwie w moim umyśle pojawiały się nowe analizy, punkty widzenia i poglądy._

Mężczyzna uniósł swą dłoń i rozmasował szybko skroń zamykając przy tym oczy. Jego brwi pozostawały ściągnięte z gniewu, gdy Hermiona nadal pracowała nad dokumentami. Skupiona i zdeterminowana, lecz nigdy nie zmieniająca swej stoickiej postawy rzucała kolejne, bardziej skomplikowane zaklęcia w celu wykrycia błędnych sformułowań, przekonana o winie stojącej po stronie osób trzecich.

_Znudzona dotychczasowym porządkiem powiedziałam sobie czemu nie? Tego terenu chyba jeszcze nikt dotychczas nie zdobył się na odwagę by odkryć. Los uśmiechnął się do mnie zawadiacko, więc i ja figlarnie uśmiechnęłam się do niego_.

-Niestety będę musiała pana rozczarować. Ten dokument zdaje się być całkiem sfałszowany i moim obowiązkiem będzie ponowne jego sporządzenie. - Hermiona odrzekła najzwyklej w świecie powstając ze swej siedzącej pozycji. - Zatem oczekuję pańskiej wizyty na następny termin, panie Snape. Moja asystentka Alice natychmiast poda panu dokładną datę.

Snape przez chwilę uważnie przyglądał się Hermionie, w jego czarnych tęczówkach przebłysnął ślad zaskoczenia, po czym wstając zmierzył ją wzrokiem z góry do dołu.

-Będę zmuszony odmówić tak zachęcającego zaproszenia. Przyślę tu kogoś w zamian. Żegnam panią.

_W momencie gdy jego przeszywający wzrok zmierzył moją figurę wiedziałam, że pojawi się w następnym terminie._

Rzucając pospiesznie odwrócił się na pięcie i wymaszerował z pokoju, nie będąc aż tak zobowiązanym do zamknięcia za sobą drzwi.

Już od dawna nie został tak porządnie wkurwiony jak dzisiaj. Pracując na wygodnej i niezbyt strzeżonej przez organy prawa posadce w Ministerstwie Magii został dziś wysłany do prywatnego biura, by sprostować pewne niezgodności dotyczące sprawy Departamentu Tajemnic jak jakiś chłopiec na posyłki. Ten fakt rozwścieczył go z powodu pokrzyżowania jego dzisiejszych ważniejszych planów niż poprawianie jakichś głupich papierków ale to, co ujrzał w momencie postawienia nogi w tymże miejscu dolało prawdziwej oliwy do ognia. Granger, w całej swojej nieomylnej, zarozumiałej okazałości stojąca jak słup soli okazała się być szefową tego ważnego dla buców z Ministerstwa przedsiębiorstwa, a w dodatku wyglądała jak najlepsza gwiazda porno, jakie kiedykolwiek miał okazję zobaczyć.

_I miałam nieodparte przeczucie, że on również o tym doskonale wiedział._

Zapamiętał jej dopasowany biznesowy strój, upięte włosy w koński ogon i naturalny makijaż. Zapamiętał wyprostowaną dumnie postawę; kiedyś wątpił, czy w ogóle posiadała coś takiego jak kręgosłup. To jej oczy natomiast wręcz wypaliły w jego umyśle znaczny ślad, którego za skarby świata nie umiał się pozbyć. Mijały kolejne dni a on wciąż nie mógł usunąć ze swych myśli widoku jej pustych tęczówek i nieruchomych źrenic. Zupełnie jakby pozbawiła się swej duszy, co na samą myśl dostaje się nieprzyjemnych, przeraźliwie zimnych dreszczy.

_Byłam podekscytowana siłą, jaka może drzemać w znudzonej i jednocześnie potężnej czarownicy_.

Wiedział, że stała się wpływową czarownicą; czytał gazety i potrafił dobrze słuchać. Nie wiedział jednak, że to właśnie ona prowadzi szczelnie strzeżoną przez Ministerstwo działalność i rad był, że to właśnie ona zasiadła na tym stanowisku. Pomimo swej odrazy do każdego przedstawiciela homo sapiens w głębi duszy szanował osoby przewyższające średnio wysoki poziom inteligencji. Więc chcąc nie chcąc przyszedł do niej drugi raz, na celu mając tylko i wyłącznie odbiór sprostowanego sprawozdania i powrócenia do swych obowiązków, a przy tym z niekontrolowaną chęcią znów spojrzeć w jej bezuczuciowe oblicze. Intrygujące i takie, czego się po niej nie spodziewał. A to wszystko zarejestrowane w zwykłych dwudziestu minutach spotkania się z nią po dziesięciu latach.

_Obiecałam sobie tylko jeden, jedyny taki wybryk i już nigdy więcej nie podjęcia się tak pochopnego czynu, tak ekstremalnej odskoczni._

_A przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało._

Dwudziestego dziewiątego grudnia, w dzień niesamowicie śnieżny i mroźny Hermiona Granger obudziła się ze spokojnego snu dokładnie o pół do szóstej. Narzucając na siebie gruby szlafrok udała się długim korytarzem do łazienki, po drodze machnięciem różdżki włączając elektryczny czajnik z wodą. Po szybkim prysznicu i przygotowaniu się na kolejny pracowity dzień wypiła przygotowaną magicznie kawę przy świeżej, mugolskiej gazecie. W jej wnętrzu rosło dawno niegoszczące uczucie podekscytowania na co uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, przywołując do siebie torebkę i klucze z samochodu. Od lat preferowała przemieszczanie się samochodem, po za tym teleportacja do wieżowca należącego do mugoli okazuje się być niezbyt stosownym posunięciem.

Szklana ściana za biurkiem wpuszczała mdłe światło pochmurnego poranka, nieznacznie oświetlając jej pomieszczenie biurowe. Hermiona ze skrywaną niecierpliwością siedziała przy biurku, a jej subtelnie założona noga na nogę lekko pomachiwała w jednym rytmie. Dłonie miała splecione i oparta łokciami o mahoniowy blat przyłożyła je do twarzy, w myśli układając każdy możliwy scenariusz, jaki może mieć dziś miejsce.

-Przybył pan Snape, proszę pani. - z zamyślenia wyrwał ją drżący głos asystentki.

-Skieruj go do mnie. - odrzekła i ściągnęła swą założoną nogę, dłonie kładąc na udach. Obróciła się wraz z obrotowym fotelem w stronę wielkiego okna zamiast ściany i spojrzała w zachmurzone niebo robiąc głęboki wdech.

_Pomyślałam sobie Merlinie, Hermiono. Ty naprawdę jesteś znudzona_.

Snape zapukał w drzwi i wszedł, natychmiast rzucając jej te same, sceptyczne spojrzenie. Przystanął na środku pomieszczenia i czekał, aż ta na niego spojrzy.

-Żywię nadzieję, że dokumenty są gotowe i tym razem obędzie się bez zbędnego tracenia czasu.

Wchłonęła jego jedwabisty, rozkosznie wibrujący głos i nie odwracając się w jego stronę odpowiedziała.

-Proszę usiąść, szanowny panie Snape. Za chwilkę je pan otrzyma. - wstała i udała się do szafki stojącej tuż za nim, obok drzwi.

Kątem oka obserwowała jego zachowanie, a gdy ten zdecydował się by usiąść, mentalnie odetchnęła z ulgą. Otwierając szklane drzwiczki szafki drugą dłonią powędrowała do swej marynarki, wyciągając z niej różdżkę, by w ułamku sekundy odwrócić się i rzucić w jego plecy cicho wypowiedziane zaklęcie.

Usłyszała głośnie przeklęcie mężczyzny i trzask zbyt szybko odwróconej głowy.

Zamknęła delikatnie drzwi wejściowe i powolnym, powabnym krokiem zbliżała się do niego, przystając tuż za jego plecami. W szklanym odbiciu wielkiego okna widziała jego zmieszany wyraz twarzy; nigdy dogłębnie zaskoczony czy przerażony, po prostu wymagający natychmiastowego wyjaśnienia i skrajnego gniewu.

-To jest jakiś pierdolony żart, Granger? Czy ty do cholery postradałaś wszystkie zmysły?

Mężczyzna kręcił się w miejscu, za wszelką cenę próbując pozbyć się jakichś naprawdę mocnych i odpornych na niewerbalne zaklęcia węzłów kurczowo wiążących jego nadgarstki za plecami i kostki u nóg.

-Nie. - odpowiedziała miękko za nim, powodując u niego jeszcze gwałtowniejsze wiercenie się w miękkim fotelu. Zauważyła na skrawku jego szyi pojawiającą się gęsią skórkę słysząc jego kolejne, wymyślne wulgaryzmy. Próbował podnieść się, lecz jej zdecydowana dłoń położona gwałtownie na jego ramieniu przytwierdziła go w miejscu.

_I aż do tamtego momentu nie wiedziałam, jak bardzo podoba mi się pomysł o posiadaniu kontroli nad niezwykle potężnym czarodziejem._

Hermiona okrążyła jego spiętą posturę i stanąwszy pomiędzy nim a biurkiem schyliła się do poziomu jego twarzy, patrząc mu prosto w jego rozeźlone, czarne tęczówki.

-Masz niesamowite oczy, Snape. - szepnęła, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach. Długi, cienki kosmyk jej miodowych włosów wymknął się z perfekcyjnego upięcia wpadając za kołnierz jej beżowej koszuli.

-Za to twoje są bez jakiegokolwiek wyrazu. - rzucił szybko i gniewnie, próbując strząsnąć ze swych ramion jej dłonie i zauważając, jak nie jest w stanie ponownie spróbować podnieść się z siedzącej pozycji z powodu jej czarów. Wpatrzony w jej puste tęczówki bezskutecznie próbował wyczytać z nich jakikolwiek zamiar, gdy na jego wypowiedź jej oczy przez chwilę rozszerzyły się. Usłyszał jedynie jej cichy, miękki głos rzucający "Wiem". Postanowił zignorować jej niekonwencjonalną odpowiedź i nadal siłując się z węzłami odsunął swą twarz jak najdalej od niej.

-W tej chwili mnie odwiąż! - krzyknął, uważnie rejestrując jej każdy ruch.

Zdziwił się, gdy kobieta oparła się o biurko sięgając swymi dłońmi do guzików swej marynarki. Szybkimi, zwinnymi ruchami odpięła część swej garderoby i rzucając ją na ziemię zabrała się za guziki jedwabnej koszuli. Robiąc to w męcząco powolny sposób i nie spuszczając z niego oka wyglądała niezwykle zaborczo, co bezskutecznie próbował wyrzucić ze swych myśli. Ponownie zaczął do niej krzyczeć, kląć a nawet grozić, ale kobieta zupełnie nie zwracała na to uwagi i niewzruszona ściągnęła z siebie spódnicę, pozostając w rozpiętej koszuli, koronkowej bieliźnie, pończochach i wysokich szpilkach. Wiedział, że w tym momencie niewskazane było podniecać się na tak rozkoszny widok, ta kobieta w końcu najwyraźniej miała zamiar dokonać na nim gwałtu, lecz jego zakorzeniona, pierwotna, męska część z każdą sekundą zaczęła dominować nad jego emocjami.

Nie, żeby przeszkadzała mu najwidoczniej napalona na niego kobieta, w szczególności tak wydająca się być wyniosła i poważna. To jej puste oczy zakrywały coś, co zabraniało mu choćby dotknąć tej kobiety. Coś niesamowicie krzywdzącego, niestosownego i przerażającego.

Zaprzestał bezowocnych prób wydostania się z jej zaklęć. Z lekkim ukłuciem nadziei, że kobieta zaniecha swych intencji wypatrywał jej kolejnego ruchu. Gdy go wykonała, jego pierwotna, męska cząstka zaśmiała się z jego naiwnej nadziei.

_Po raz pierwszy od dawna straciłam kontrolę nad swymi żądzami._

W pomieszczeniu zapanowała grobowa cisza, przerywana przez płytkie oddechy uwięzionego mężczyzny i ciche szelesty skąpego ubioru kobiety. Leniwe chmury powoli przepuszczały słabe promienie słoneczne intensywniej oświetlając pokój. Hermiona poczuła w głębi siebie, że nic nie powstrzyma ją od swych zamiarów. Jej dłonie świerzbiły od pragnień, serce przyspieszyło tętna, a miłe dreszcze przechodząc przez jej ciało kumulowały się w strategicznym miejscu gdy wpatrywała się w zmieszaną, coraz bardziej pożądliwą twarz Snape'a.

Siadając okrakiem na jego udach gwałtownym ruchem wsunęła obie dłonie w jego kruczoczarne włosy od strony skroni, odsuwając je od jego twarzy, zatapiając swe wilgotne usta w delikatną skórę tuż pod jego uchem. Słysząc jak szybko nabrał powietrza do płuc, spomiędzy warg wysunęła gorący język, smakując jego męskiego zapachu skóry. Ciepło promieniujące z jego zakrytego ciała pobudzało jej zmysły dobiegając przez jej nagie części ciała, na swej twarzy czuła szorstkość jego minimalnego zarostu. Zaczesała dłońmi jego włosy w tył łapiąc je w jedną, drugą wędrując do guzików jego niezmiennego ubioru. Z każdymi nowymi odpiętymi na raz z szaty i białej koszuli guzikami, swymi ustami błądziła coraz niżej, łapczywie smakując linii szczęki i boku szyi.

-Czemu to robisz?

Zapytał ją, a ona zaprzestała swych czynności i odsunęła głowę od jego szyi by na niego spojrzeć. Przez chwilę tak jakby się wahała, nawet rozluźniła swą dłoń z uścisku jego włosów trzymając ją w powietrzu blisko drugiej. Jej oczy nadal pozbawione były treści.

-Nie mam niczego do stracenia.

_I nie miałam już chyba niczego więcej do stracenia._

Złapała za obydwie części ubioru i niespodziewanie mocnym szarpnięciem rozerwała mu szaty do połowy, eksponując tym całą jego szyję i klatkę piersiową. Znów zanurzyła swą głowę, jedną dłoń wsuwając mu w koszulę, drugą łapiąc się szyi i ustami wędrując w miejsce łączenia się szyi z ramieniem. Snape drgnął i zamknął oczy marszcząc brwi. Hermiona zatopiła swe usta w czułym miejscu, drażniąc je zębami i językiem.

Czuł zapach jej drogich perfum i orzeźwiającej woni mydła. Jej włosy drażniły szyję, dłonie miała zimne i swe paznokcie zatapiała mocno w jego skórę. Nie potrafił oprzeć się dotyku jej przyciśniętej klatki piersiowej i zachęcających, apetycznych ud. Uniósł głowę wyżej na odpowiedź fali dreszczy omiatającej jego ciało, gdy Hermiona w krótkiej chwili otarła się swymi pośladkami o jego uda. Wiedział, że nie powinien pozwolić jej na to co robi, jednak tak niemiłosiernie tego pragnął.

Gdy Hermiona ustami dotknęła jego obojczyk, ten pochylił się i twarzą zbliżył się do jej ramienia i nagle ugryzł jej miękką skórę, na co zaskoczona cicho jęknęła, ściskając swe dłonie na jego skórze. Odsunęła głowę i chcąc spojrzeć mu w oczy została pochylona do tyłu poprzez ciężar jego napierającego ciała. Jej plecy zderzyły się z twardym drewnem biurka, jedwabna koszula zsunęła się z biustu pozwalając mężczyźnie na ich dotyk, co ten naturalnie wykorzystał podgryzając jej delikatną skórę na piersi zbliżając się do zakrytego materiałem sutka. Hermiona przez chwilę przymrużyła oczy, ale przypomniała sobie, kto i nad kim ma tu kontrolę. Pozwalając mu na ostatnie lekkie uszczypnięcie zębami pchnęła go z powrotem na oparcie krzesła i mocno ugryzła w nietknięte jeszcze przez nią drugie zetknięcie się jego ramienia z szyją. Pospiesznie zrzuciła z siebie koszulę i sięgnęła do zapięcia biustonosza, unosząc głowę i zerkając na jego rozpalone spojrzenie. Miał ściśnięte usta, zamroczony pożądaniem wzrok i oddychał ciężko, na widok ściąganego przez nią biustonosza mruknął poirytowany, zaciskając zęby. Zarejestrowała ruch jego zaciskanej szczęki pod skórą i rzucając biustonosz w kąt uniosła na niego brew, wyprostowując swój kręgosłup. Położyła obie dłonie na jego udach blisko męskości ściskając tym swoje piersi, od których Snape nie potrafił oderwać wzroku. Uchylił lekko usta a ta korzystając z okazji wsunęła mu szybko dwa pierwsze palce pomiędzy jego wargi. Zaskoczony tym zachowaniem ugryzł ją, a gdy ta równie szybko wyciągnęła owe palce przymrużyła oczy i uśmiechając się zadziornie powodziła zwilżonymi od jego śliny palcami po jednym ze swych sutków, wypuszczając z siebie zadowolony jęk.

-Kurwa! - zaklął ze swej bezsilności. Gdyby tylko nie był zawiązany, z pewnością nie pohamowałby swych żądzy ani odrobiny dłużej.

Hermiona oblizała usta schodząc z jego ud i czując jak ciepło jego ciała uchodzi z jej zasięgu. Rozrywając resztę zapiętych guzików jego szat rozsunęła je szeroko i wodząc dłońmi w górę po jego rozchylonych udach sięgnęła paska od spodni, równie gwałtownie rozpinając go jak poprzednio koszulę. Przykucnęła, łapiąc za guzik spodni machnęła w dół pozbywając się zapięcia i rozpinając tym zamek. Wiedziała, że nie spuszcza z niej oczu. Czuła to tak intensywnie, że wątpiła w swoje pohamowanie i cierpliwość. Zadowolona zauważyła jego gotową, nabrzmiałą męskość zakrytą pod materiałem bielizny i bez tracenia czasu złapała go obiema dłońmi rozciągając bokserki, które z pewnością wrzynają mu się tym czynem w biodra i dolną część pleców. Snape zasyczał przez zęby i zarzucił głową w tył klnąc pod nosem. Zaklął ponownie, tym razem głośno i wyraźnie, gdy Hermiona zsunęła bokserki z jego czubka i włożyła go prosto w swe wilgotne, miękkie i gorące usta smakując jego wstępnych soków. Gdy przestała i uwolniła z uścisku jego gorącego członka, ten wlepił w nią swój pełen niezadowolenia wzrok i oczekiwał jej kolejnego, zaskakującego ruchu.

_Nie było czasu na zastanawianie się, co ja takiego narobiłam. Nie chciałam również zawrócić staremu, poczciwemu nietoperzowi w głowie. Miałam w rękawie niejednego asa i przygotowane, nieszkodliwe wyjście z sytuacji._

Hermiona powstała z klęczek i usiadła na skraju biurka, niszcząc tym część leżących na nim papiery. Swe stopy odziane w szpilki warte o wiele więcej galeonów niż powinny oparła na jego rozchylonych kolanach, powolnie wodząc swymi dłońmi po własnych udach i patrząc, jak jego rozgrzane spojrzenie nie odrywa się ani mrugnięciem od ruchów jej rąk. Zagryzła dolną wargę swych ust, opuszkami palców zbliżając się do żeńskości, gładząc przez materiał satynowej bielizny najbardziej wrażliwy punkt zakończenia nerwowego. Jęknęła uwodzicielskim tonem zamykając oczy i pochylając głowę w górę, zwiększając nacisk swych palców. Palce drugiej dłoni wsunęła za materiał majtek i nakierowała je w stronę wilgotnego wejścia, dostając gęsiej skórki i lekkich zawirowań w głowie. Snape pochylił się w jej stronę, ugryzł w udo blisko kolana i rzucił gniewnie "Rozwiąż mnie Granger do cholery jasnej!", na co ta jedynie zachichotała krótko, otwierając oczy i przybierając znów niezwykle zaborczy wyraz twarzy. Pochylając się w jego stronę złapała za dół krzesła i pociągnęła w swoją stronę, przybliżając go do biurka, a jego twarz znalazła się tuż przed jej żeńskością. Hermiona wsunęła dłoń w jego włosy mocno zaciskając uścisk, drugą dłonią odsuwając skrawek materiału od swego strategicznego miejsca. Przysunęła mocno jego głowę do swego ciała i w tym samym momencie wydała z siebie długi, pełen zadowolenia jęk rozkoszy, opadając bezwładnie plecami na drewniany blat. Położyła swe stopy na jego ramionach i wygięła się w łuk pozwalając, by jej ciałem zawładnęły fale odbieranej przyjemności, jaką jest jego duży, ciepły język na płatkach spragnionego miejsca. Jęczała co chwilę, coraz mocniej zaciskając dłoń pełną jego kruczych włosów, z wielkim trudem próbując nie popaść w zmysłowy obłęd. Snape swym językiem drażnił jej wejście, lizał jej płatki i ssał łechtaczkę, zbliżając ją do obezwładniającego uniesienia. Głucha na swe jęki i myślami zamknięta w przedziale tego, co aktualnie wyprawia na niej ten mężczyzna oddawała się tej przyjemności, lecz nogami odpychała go od swego ciała. Uniosła się z leżącej pozycji i odepchnęła go z powrotem na krzesło, zadowolona ze swych widocznych śladów podniecenia na jego ustach. Oblizał usta i wymownie spojrzał na swą męskość, unosząc na Hermionę brwi.

Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i zsunęła się z biurka, trącąc przy tym parę kartek, które bezwładnie opadły na podłogę. Odwróciła się do niego plecami i usłyszała kolejne, bezsilne mruknięcie wydobywające się z jego gardła. Usiadła na nim w rozkroku, dłonią pomagając sobie by wsunąć jego męskość w jej gotowe, mokre wejście. W momencie ich połączenia, jęki obydwóch kochanków zabrzmiały w tej samej chwili. Jej świat zawirował, poddała się chwili błogiego uniesienia, zawładnięta jego męskim zapachem i emanującym żarem, wkładając znów swą dłoń w plątaninę jego włosów, drugą stabilizując się ściskając jego ramię. "Oh na Merlina, Severus…" Jęknęła, zaczynając poruszać swymi biodrami w przód i tył, dokładnie czując jak wewnętrzne ścianki jej żeńskości rozkosznie rozciągają się na ingerencję jego ciała i frykcyjne ruchy jej miednicy. Uniosła głowę i oparła ją o jego ramię, gdy ten przeklinając głośno zbliżył się do jej szyi i zamknął skrawek jej skóry w swych ustach, drażniąc go językiem. Jej podniecenie sięgało skrajności a dźwięki erotycznego aktu odbijały się od ścian małego pomieszczenia.

Po długich, wyczerpujących chwilach rozkoszy i uzyskania długo oczekiwanego szczytowania Hermiona nabierała łapczywie powietrza do płuc, schodząc z jego ud i odwróciwszy opierając się o biurko. Jego wyraz twarzy obejmowało spełnienie wraz ze śladami zmęczenia i pewności siebie. Wpatrywał się w nią z wysoko podniesioną głową.

Hermiona nie uwolniła go z węzłów; najpierw rzuciła na siebie czyszczące zaklęcie i przywołujące swe porzucone ubrania, które natychmiast na siebie wsunęła. Kolejnym machnięciem różdżki uleczyła jego podrapane, pełne śladów namiętności ciało i doprowadziła do porządku doszczętnie zniszczony ubiór. Pozostając nadal w milczeniu, wręczyła mu na kolana teczkę ze sprostowanymi dokumentami, układając następnie wszystkie, leżące w nieładzie kartki na biurku. Wydawała się być niesamowicie pochłonięta jakąś myślą.

-Hermiono.

Usłyszała jego jedwabisty głos i skierowała głowę w jego stronę, ponownie spoglądając mu w oczy.

-Tak?

-Węzły. - odpowiedział, a jego brwi ściągnęły się w dół.

-Ach tak. - odrzekła, zostawiając trzymane w ręku strony i uwalniając go z unieruchomienia, po czym natychmiast dodała, gdy ten powstał z fotela. - Dziękuję, panie Snape. Na chwilę znów mogłam poczuć się… chcianą.

Mężczyzna zrobił zmieszaną minę, na ustach mając już zamiar wypowiedzenia szybko sformułowanego pytania. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się w bardzo pusty, wręcz cierpiący sposób, unosząc niespodziewanie różdżkę.

-_Obliviate._ - rzuciła stanowczo.

Spuściła z niego swój pusty wzrok, nie chcąc patrzeć na niego po tym, co zadecydowała zrobić.

Zdecydowanym krokiem wyszła z pomieszczenia. W przedsionku złapała za swój płaszcz i wyciągając z kieszeni nakrycia klucze do samochodu oznajmiła swej asystentce:

-Mój gość za chwilę powinien stamtąd wyjść. Zrób proszę porządek w mym biurze, muszę tylko pooddychać przez chwilę świeżym powietrzem.

Po czym zniknęła, powracając do pracy dopiero po dwóch godzinach.

_Nie sądziłam jednak, że on również takowe posiadał._

_A przecież powinnam była, prawda?_


End file.
